Hiccup the Galactic Dragon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if when Hiccup was ten, he found a device that was similar to Ben's Omnitrix? What if it turns him into different dragons instead of aliens? WHAT IF HE ENDS UP GOING TO THE BEN 10 UNIVERSE, AND JOINS THE PLUMBERS! Now watch as Hiccup rises up... As the Galactic Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so my brain just hatched the craziest idea since canned bread! What if before the dragon raid where Hiccup shot down Toothless, he was visited by a certain Chimera Sui Generis? She gives him her greatest creation which let's Hiccup turn into not aliens... But DRAGONS? Now, we shall see how Hiccup rises up to become the greatest hero that Berk has ever known!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"Dragon Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling"**

 **"Dragon Database"**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **The village of Berk... It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people here are even more so. You see, this village is home to a race of warriors called Vikings. They are some of the toughest and craziest warriors to ever sail the seven seas, and these Vikings call Berk home.**_

 _ **But the downsides are the pests. While many places in areas such as North America or Africa have things like Termites and Cockroaches, Berk has...**_

* * *

 **"DRAGONS! GET DOWN!"** yelled a random Viking.

That's right. The pests of Berk are the very creatures that we wish were real. Dragons! And right now, Berk was under siege as these mighty beasts attacked the village in a raid for food. Many of the village's able bodied Vikings were trying to fight them off, but the dragons had the advantage of superior numbers and firepower.

A dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare shot a stream of extremely hot and highly concentrated fire is shot at a little boy who was frozen in fear and fascination. Fortunately for him, he was saved when a big Viking grabbed him, and blocked the flames with his shield.

This Viking was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had reddish brown hair and a big, bushy beard that was the same color as his hair. He was big and bulky like many of the Viking men in this village. This man is known as Stoik the Vast, chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan clan of Vikings.

"Are ya alright, Hiccup?!" Stoik asked.

Hiccup is a ten year old boy with straight brown hair that fell all around his head. He has pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a forest green long sleeved tunic under a brown vest made of animal skins. He was also wearing forest green pants, a brown leather belt, and a pair of brown fur boots. Unlike most other children his age, Hiccup is smaller, thinner, and frailer than many of the others.

He is an apprentice to the village blacksmith, but he can't lift anything heavier than a medium sized dagger without help. He is pretty smart for his age, and was always working on new weapons to try and help the village. There were a few minor incidents with these inventions, but Stoik just tells Hiccup that with each failure, you come closer to success. But Hiccup wasn't much of a dragon fighter.

"I… I'm okay, dad…" Hiccup said.

He was a little shaken up from his near death experience, and could barely keep himself from hyperventilating. The Monstrous Nightmare started to advance on them, and Stoik swung his hammer at it to try and keep it at bay.

 **"Quick, run into the forest! Stay hidden! I'll come find you! GO NOW!"** Stoik ordered.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He turned around, and ran into the forest surrounding Berk as fast as his legs would carry him! He kept running, and running for what felt like hours to the frightened little boy. But in reality, he had only been running for about five minutes. In addition to being slighter than many kids his age, Hiccup had very low stamina and couldn't run very fast for long periods of time.

When Hiccup thought that he was a safe enough distance away, he stopped running and rested against a tree. Once he caught his breath, he took notice of a light coming from the underbrush of a few bushes. His curiosity overpowered his sense of safety, so he walked over to the bushes, and used his arms to move the leaves and branches out of the way. Hiccup gasped at what he saw.

It was a strange device unlike anything he's ever seen before. It was bulky in design, and had a big hexagonal shaped dial on it. On the face was a mark that looked like a pair of brown dragon wings against a forest green background, and it had two brown buttons on the sides of the dial. The main body of the device was forest green in color, and it seemed to be overflowing with power.

"What is this thing?" Hiccup asked himself.

He reached out to pick it up, but the thing suddenly sprung to life! It jumped up, and latched onto Hiccup's wrist while beeping a few times to show that it had keyed itself into the boy's DNA. But Hiccup was too busy screaming and flailing his arm around in an attempt to get it off of his wrist to realize this. Hiccup faintly heard his father's voice calling for him, and ran off to find him. Surely the great Stoik the Vast would know what to do!

* * *

 _ **Okay, not exactly how I envisioned Hiccup receiving this device, but it'll do. Now I already plan on one of the dragons that Hiccup can turn into being a Nightfury, but I need some help deciding on the others. If you plan to send in ideas, please follow these regulations.**_

 _ **1\. Name of the dragon.**_

 _ **2\. Dragon's classification (Stoker, Boulder, Tidal, Etc.)**_

 _ **3\. Powers and abilities**_

 _ **4\. What the dragon looks like, along with coloration**_

 _ **5\. A brief history of this dragon species**_

 _ **Think of it like writing an entry in the Book of Dragons. Good luck to you all, and I hope you enjoy this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I didn't get very many reviews for this story yet, but I'm hoping that I get some more. And I'm happy with what I did get for reviews. However, I've got some pretty good ideas for some dragons that Hiccup will start with.**_

 _ **Strike Class Dragons**_

 _ **Skrill: Buzzshock**_

 _ **Night Fury: XLR8**_

 _ **Stoker Class Dragons**_

 _ **Terrible Terror: Greymatter**_

 _ **Monstrous Nightmare: Heatblast**_

 _ **Fear Class Dragon**_

 _ **Snaptrapper: Wildvine**_

 _ **Tidal Class Dragon**_

 _ **Thunderdrum: Echo Echo**_

 _ **Sharp Class Dragons**_

 _ **Deadly Nadder: Strikegon**_

 _ **Timberjack: Guillotine**_

 _ **Boulder Class Dragon**_

 _ **Whispering Death: Drilljaws**_

 _ **Mystery Class Dragon**_

 _ **Changewing: ChamAlien**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Yelling"**

 **Dragon Glossary**

* * *

 _ **First Transformation! The Secret Plan!**_

* * *

Stoick was running through the woodlands looking for Hiccup. The dragons had fled a few minutes ago, and he was determined to find his son. He knew that Hiccup was somewhere in these woods, but the question is where?

 **"Hiccup! Where are you, son? Yell if you can hear me!"** Stoick called.

He didn't have to wait long for a response. Hiccup ran out of the bushes and right into Stoick's leg.

 **"Dad! Dad! Something happened, and it's some kinda weird thingy that attached to my arm, and-** look!" Hiccup said in one breath.

The boy held up his arm to show Stoick the watch he had found in the woods. The Viking chief looked both confused, and intrigued by the strange device on his son's wrist. Stoick knelt down to his son's level, and grabbed the odd watch in order to get a better look at it.

But since his fingers are so big and beefy, Stoick ended up accidentally pushing the buttons on the sides which caused the faceplate to pop up with a beep. Father and son gasped in shock at what had just happened, and were wondering what was gonna happen next. The extended dragon wing mark on the faceplate ended up changing to where the wings had folded in on each other, and a silhouette appeared in the mark.

Now being only ten years old, Hiccup's child-like curiosity overpowered his sense of reason. He placed his right hand over the dial, and pressed it down. Hiccup was engulfed in a flash of brown light, and began to change shape.

His body turned more reptilian in nature, and grew until it was about twenty six feet in length. His skin turned into bluish-black scales, his fingers and toes became four claws of the same color, and his pupils turned into vertical facing ovals. He also has faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. Hiccup's new form somewhat resembles an axolotl in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of his head. The symbol and dial of the watch relocated itself to the center of his forehead.

* * *

 **Dragon Glossary Entry**

 **Species: Night Fury**

 **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon! Your best choice, hide and pray that it does not find you.**

* * *

Hiccup screamed when he saw what happened to him, he did what any other kid would do in this situation. He screamed while running around in circles. Although since he transformed, Hiccup's scream came out more like a roar.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the tail, and decided to wing it with calming down his son. He took his free hand, and started scratching Hiccup behind the ear. It seemed to have the desired effect, as Hiccup stopped screaming and instead started purring. Once Hiccup was sufficiently calmed down, Stoick began the questioning.

"What happened, Hiccup? How'd ya find that... That... Whatever ya call it?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup took a moment to collect his thoughts, and began to tell his dad about how he ran into the woods to hide like Stoick ordered. He explained how he found the watch in some bushes, and Stoick pieced together what happened after that. Gobber had joined them shortly after Hiccup had begun his story, and had brought some fish for them to eat while Hiccup told his tale.

"So basically, ya found this watch in some bushes nearby and it just clamped down onto yer arm?" Stoick asked.

Gobber tossed a fire roasted fish to Hiccup, and the boy-turned-dragon caught it with his tail.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Hiccup replied before swallowing his fish whole. "I swear!"

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I believe you." Stoick said.

"So, what's gonna happen to him now? Is he just gonna stay a Night Fury for the rest of his life?" Gobber asked.

"I don't wanna be a dragon forever! How can I become chief of the village if all of its people are trying to kill me?!" Hiccup whined.

"Don't worry, son. We'll think of something!" Stoick assured.

That's when something else happened that was strange. There was a loud beeping noise coming from the device on his forehead, and the mark started flashing black. Suddenly, there was a black flash of light and in place of the Night Fury was Hiccup!

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know..." Stoick answered. He got a big grin on his face as he said "...But I think I have an idea."

"I don't like the look on yer dad's face, Hiccup." Gobber said.

"Me neither." Hiccup replied.

* * *

 _ **Okay, here's the new chapter! I know this ones short, but I could REALLY use some help here! I wanna have a Ben 10 style theme song for this fic meant specifically for Hiccup, but I can't think of anything! If you guys can think of anything, send in your idea! Thanks, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I sure am happy that I got some reviews for the previous chapter, but I'm still not really getting a lot. Is it because there aren't a lot of Ben 10 crossovers with How To Train Your Dragon? Well, I need more reviews so that I can post better chapters for this story! So if you read this, then please spread the word! Tell your friends about it! And if you're a guest reviewer, I still like getting feedback from you guys! Anyways, I hope you guys like this new chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or Ben 10! Never have, never will!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Dragon Glossary**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Hiccup the Galactic Dragon...**_

 _ **"So basically, ya found this watch in some bushes nearby and it just clamped down onto yer arm?" Stoick asked.**_

Gobber tossed a fire roasted fish to Hiccup, and the boy-turned-dragon caught it with his tail.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Hiccup replied before swallowing his fish whole. "I swear!"

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I believe you." Stoick said.

"So, what's gonna happen to him now? Is he just gonna stay a Night Fury for the rest of his life?" Gobber asked.

"I don't wanna be a dragon forever! How can I become chief of the village if all of its people are trying to kill me?!" Hiccup whined.

"Don't worry, son. We'll think of something!" Stoick assured.

That's when something else happened that was strange. There was a loud beeping noise coming from the device on his forehead, and the mark started flashing black. Suddenly, there was a black flash of light and in place of the Night Fury was Hiccup!

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know..." Stoick answered. He got a big grin on his face as he said "...But I think I have an idea."

"I don't like the look on yer dad's face, Hiccup." Gobber said.

"Me neither." Hiccup replied.

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _HIC 10!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

 _HIC 10!_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets right in its face!_

 _HIC 10!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _ **HIC 10!**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Training Begins!**_

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said.

Four years have passed since Hiccup found that watch that turns him into dragons, and things were actually quite different now. Stoick had a plan that was meant to help his son excel in Dragon Training, and it seemed to be a sound plan. Stoick had Hiccup hide his true skills by acting like some kind of weakling while in reality the boy was stronger than any of the other Viking teens on the island.

He also had Hiccup train with his dragon transformations in different areas of the island in order to prevent himself from being discovered. It was actually a pretty sound plan that neither Hiccup nor Gobber could find any flaws with. It actually worked, and Hiccup now had full control of his dragon transformations. Although, their instincts were pretty hard to reign in at first.

Now, we find Hiccup with five other Viking teenagers in the dragon fighting arena. One was a girl by the name of Astrid. Astrid was arguably one of the best Viking trainees in the village, and highly skilled with an Axe. Astrid is a fourteen year old of about average height, with long blonde hair that she kept in a braid, porcelain skin, and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with horizontal stripes, a silver headband, a pair of teal pants under a leather skirt with metal studs on it, and a pair of brown fur boots.

Next to her was Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout. Snotlout is a fairly tall Viking boy with slightly spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He's also fairly bulky like many other Vikings his age. He wears a beige tunic under an open fur vest, a helmet with a pair of curved horns, a pair of black pants, and brown fur boots. He carries a mace with him, and has an air of serious arrogance.

Next were the twins of the group, Tuffnut and his sister Ruffnut. They were near identical in every way except for a few key differences. They were similar in physical appearances with their long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. They were also the same height as each other and fairly skinny, but that's where the similarities ended. While Tuff wore his hair down, Ruff had hers done up in twin braids. Tuff wore a set of male viking clothes, and Ruff wore clothing that was similar to what Astrid wears. But the two of them wear similar Viking helmets that have Elk antlers for horns instead of the traditional curved horns.

The final member of this group was another boy, but he was a lot different from the others. For one thing, he was really, really fat with bulky arms, no visible neck, and stumpy legs. He wore a fur tunic that went up to his legs, green pants, and fur shoes like the others. He also wore a helmet like Snotlout's, only it was smaller. This is Fishlegs, the brains of the group. What he lacks in courage and brutality, he makes up for in superior intelligence.

Stoick was going off to try and find the dragon nest so that he could end the attacks that have been happening on Berk. So he left Gobber in charge of training the new recruits. But before he left, Stoick had enrolled Hiccup into the Dragon Training program where Hiccup would show them his transformations along with his vastly superior skills.

"Here, you'll be training in order to become a true dragon killer! You all may have potential, but only one of you will rise up to slay the Monstrous Nightmare!" Gobber declared.

The recruits were all stoked about getting the opportunity to actually kill a dragon, and were all making comments about doing so. All except Astrid. While she was excited about such a thing, she was far more reserved about this. Instead, she merely smirked confidently as she imagined the day that she received the honor of killing the dragon. But soon enough, the four teens heard the voice of someone they didn't want to be here.

"Oh yeah, blood and guts. Real satisfying." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"What's HE doing here?" Tuffnut asked.

"Isn't he supposed to be at the forge doing useless stuff?" Snotlout remarked.

Hiccup hated how arrogant his cousin was. He honestly wished he could've dropped his weakling mask years ago, but he knew that he had to stick to the plan if he wanted this to work. Hiccup scowled at Snotlout's behavior.

" _I can't wait to knock that arrogant smirk right off his face!"_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He paid attention just in time for Gobber to release a Gronkle from its cage as it started trying to destroy them! But Hiccup was ready for it. He activated his Dragon Watch, pressed down on the faceplate, and was engulfed in a flash of brown light! The light soon died down to reveal…

* * *

 _ **This chapter is done. I'm gonna be posting a poll for who should be paired with Hiccup in this story, so please be sure to vote! Thank you, review, and enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys, the poll for the pairing in this story is closed. And the winner for who will be paired with Hiccup in this story is a female Appoplexian. I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming. But for now, let's see just how well Hiccup does in the ring against the Gronkle!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own HTTYD, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Dragon Glossary**

* * *

 _ *****Last Time*****_

* * *

 ** _"Oh yeah, blood and guts. Real satisfying." Hiccup said sarcastically._**

 ** _"What's HE doing here?" Tuffnut asked._**

 ** _"Isn't he supposed to be at the forge doing useless stuff?" Snotlout remarked._**

 ** _Hiccup hated how arrogant his cousin was. He honestly wished he could've dropped his weakling mask years ago, but he knew that he had to stick to the plan if he wanted this to work. Hiccup scowled at Snotlout's behavior._**

 ** _"I can't wait to knock that arrogant smirk right off his face!" Hiccup thought to himself._**

 ** _He paid attention just in time for Gobber to release a Gronkle from its cage as it started trying to destroy them! But Hiccup was ready for it. He activated his Dragon Watch, pressed down on the faceplate, and was engulfed in a flash of brown light! The light soon died down to reveal…_**

 ** _***Present Time***_**

* * *

 ** _Fighting the Gronkle!_**

* * *

Hiccup grew until he was seven feet tall, and his body became about thirty two feet long. His legs retracted into his body which also became a powerful tail, his arms became a pair of wings. He had a huge head and mouth which opened to reveal rows and rows of teeth that looked like they could rotate. His eyes became totally white and looked like they were bulging out of his skull, and spines grew out all over his body and head.

His body was colored a greyish steel blue with red tipping the spines on his body, and his tail looked like it was supposed to act as a rotor. The Dragon Watch mark relocated itself to the center of his chest. Hiccup let out a call that sounded like a mix of a roar and a whisper, before noticing that he'd become the wrong dragon.

"Hey! I wanted Buzzshock, not Drilljaws! Stupid watch!" Hiccup said in a whispery voice.

* * *

 **Dragon Glossary Entry**

 **Species Name: Whispering Death**

 **Given Name: Drilljaws**

 **Dragon Class: Boulder**

 **The Whispering Death knows only one thing. KILLING! Capable of shooting their spines and tunneling through the Earth with six rows of rotating teeth, these Boulder Class Dragons are known to breath rings of fire! But despite their behavior and gruesome reputations, it turns out they really just want to brush their teeth. The gravel from their near constant tunneling causes them great discomfort.**

* * *

Drilljaws had no time to dwell on this, as the Gronkle came flying right at him with its mouth open and fire gathering in there. Thinking fast, the Whispering Death began to tunnel under the ground using its rows of rotating teeth and disappeared from view. The Gronkle halted its assault and began to search for its now hidden opponent.

It didn't have to wait long as Drilljaws burst up from the ground, shooting flame rings at the enemy. They hit their mark, and sent the Gronkle careening back into its cage with the door slamming shut behind it.

Drilljaws looked to see that the other trainees were looking at him in shock and disbelief while Gobber just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Well if nobody has any questions, I guess I'll be going now." Drilljaws said.

He tunneled under the ground to who knows where, and Astrid asked the one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"What the heck just happened?!

* * *

 _ **Next to be updated is Master of M'arrillians.**_


End file.
